


Christmas in the Bag

by Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bag and Sack DiD, Bondage, F/F, Light Bondage, Nudity, bag - Freeform, sack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge/pseuds/Samyaza_ReasonOfTheDeluge
Summary: A sad woman who thinks the world is terrible.But Santa, a sack and a unique adventure will her deliver to a place to brighten her live.





	Christmas in the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: This story contains Christmas, nudity, kidnappings, a female Santa, snow, snowing, kidnapping, the feeling of loneliness, bags, sacks, bagnapping, buttonnapping, sacknapping, cars, mirth, toys, gifts, presents, descriptions, depression, sadness, self-worth issues, socks and a happy ending.**

* * *

* * *

White snow was falling from the clouds onto an uncaring world, in an uncaring universe. It covered the land, the buildings, the streets, the trees, basically everything in a coat of white, making everything look more beautiful than it actually was for most people.  
But regardless of how pretty something looked, the situation for people in this pretty place could still be sordid. 

Elise was standing on the edge of the bridge, looking over the handrail and at the water. Her open hazelnut colored hair, which was long enough to reach her ankles. The young woman was at an end. She had nothing anymore. Nothing worth living for in her life.  
Her gloomy apple-green eyes looked down into the dark water, thinking about the darkest aspects of her life and humanity itself. Her life was in ashes, she thought the world was getting worse, everything felt bleak and hope had vanished. 

The tall woman dressed in a grey coat sighed to herself. She wasn’t suicidal, just sad, and she hoped a walk would make her happy, but that idea turned out for naught. Her thin nose felt colder than the rest of her body, and her cheeks, reddish from the cold, were hollower than usual.  
She looked deeper into the water and wondered how happy the fish were.  
No worries, no fears, just swimming around and looking for food. But Elise had too many worries to count.  
Few were personal, many revolved around the affairs in the whole wide world. How powerless she felt to change anything about them.

“Hard times, nothing but depressing news and events. Ain’t that right, little tall bauble?”

Elise turned around and was surprised at the sight before her. It was a woman dressed in a Christmas outfit, not like a “Sexy Santa”, but in a traditional outfit consisting of a red jacket with the traditional white fur trims, black boots, red gloves and a fitting Christmas hat. The woman was pudgy, very thick body, not obese but large in frame. She had snow-white hair, knotted to a large braid that she had swung around her neck like a scarf or a beard. Her eyes showed an ice-blue iris and the pupils had the form of Christmas trees.

“Hello, I guess you are collecting money for orphans,” Elise deducted. “Don’t worry about me, the orphans need more help than me. I have some money.”

“I am not here for your money,” explained the Santa. “I am here to give something to you.”

Elise’s voice sounded jaded as she asked: “Do you give out stuff for a promotion?”

“No, I give people stuff to make them happy,” she explained. “Especially good people.”

“Well, you are at the wrong address.”

“Self-Deprecation is not healthy, lil’ bauble.”

“I am nobody,” Elise stated with a sigh and took out her wallet. “I can give you twenty.”

“I would prefer a 22.”

Elise was confused. Why two more dollars?

“I can give you that amount too if you want.”

“Great!” was the happy reaction of the Santa Lady. “I’ll get my bag then.”

Elise looked surprised “You carry donations in a bag?”

“You could say that,” said the Santa, walking over to a red BMV decked in luminous Christmas decorations and got a big green bag with trimmed white fur out of it.

Elise didn’t know what to think of this. She would have expected a bag with a dollar sign printed on it, but on the other hand, a Christmas bag to transport Christmas donations made sense, even if it was for money.  
But this bag looked a bit too big for donations. She thought that this Lady Santa must have been really optimistic about how much money she would gather.

“Now comes the unusual part,” said the Santa while scratching her head. “This may sound strange, but I want you to get into this bag, Elise.”

“Ergh… What?”

“I’ll deliver you in a bag as a present.”

Elise thought that this was a bad joke at first. If that was a kidnapping attempt, it would be the worst one in history. They were alone at this place, but Elise was sure she could hold on her own at a distance and she had already wasted the element of surprise.

“Stop it with the jokes.”

The Santa gave a hearty laugh. “This isn’t a joke, little bauble. You deserve somebody and somebody deserves you. Somebody has to be delivered, and after a coin toss, you are the lucky one. If you like to be stuffed into a bag, that is, but judging from your expression, that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

The Lady Santa loosened the cord around the opening and showed Elise a big black emptiness inside of it.

“You suffered enough,” the Santa told Elise. “You worry so much, yet you are such a good person. You spend money, work as a volunteer and you are an organ donor. Now it is time for you to receive a reward.”

Elise took a step back. This was getting creepy. “Stay back or I’ll call the police. Not to mention it would be too impractical for you to capture me with this bag.”

“This is a special bag,” explained the still friendly sounding Santa. “There is so much room in there. You will not make any difference in space and weight.”

“Like the bag of the actual Santa?” asked Elise and realized this woman might not be right in her mind. That she could be on medication and forgot to take her daily dose. “Miss, did you forget to take your medicine?”

“I need to eat a lot of candy canes to function properly,” she joked. “Otherwise, no, I don’t take medicine.”

“Please, Miss. If you need help… Is there somebody I can contact for you?”

“My address is the North Pole and there is no need to give you my private contacts,” she explained, holding the open bag before here. “Now, this is a special bag. I can target it on something or somebody and it will land on it/them if I so choose. I can also remove anything and everybody from this sack at will as well.”

“You have a magic bag.”

“Yes.”

“Miss… What is your name?”

“Nicola.”

“Nicola, please. Your bag can’t do any of that. Tell me the name of your doctor and I’ll get you to him/her.”

“Little bauble, you are too precious,” said the larger woman and laughed. “I’ll make you an offer: Put your hand into my bag, and if my magic doesn’t suck you into it, I’ll let you bring me to a doctor.”

Elise shrugged. “Sounds fair enough.” The young woman didn’t think that the woman could shove her into the bag if she just was positioned in the right way.  
Nicola held the bag at the height of her hip and Elise carefully put her hand into the opening.

“Sack Elise Perot, age 22.”

And from one millisecond to another, Elise had vanished. Except all her clothes that stood themselves in the air for a second before falling onto the ground in a heap. An observer with a very keen eye might have seen how the young woman’s body turned into a mass resembling smoke and got sucked into the bag.

“Oops, I forgot to mention it to take the clothes as well,” the Santa said with a little laugh and swung the bag over her shoulder while taking the pile of clothing with her other hand. “Sorry, the new magic I weaved into the bag still has a few kinks that need work.”  
She looked around, just in case somebody might have seen the deed. She could escape easily enough, but she wasn’t in the mood for such a hassle.

“Guess we won’t see my doctor today,” said the female Santa with a smirk as she returned to her car.

* * *

The Impressions, sensations and emotions Elise was feeling were as numerous as they were chaotic. She felt how she was transformed into a thing she couldn’t describe, but it felt very soft and she was sucked into never-ending darkness with incredible speed. She landed completely naked on a mountain of Pokémon plush toys, unharmed, yet the panic in her heart and mind was not calmed by that fact. 

“What? Who? What? Why? What? How? What? Help!”

She covered her private parts out of instinct, even though she didn’t know where she was, and nobody seemed to be around. Taking a closer look at her surroundings, she saw a lot of mountains of different kind. Mountains of toys, mountains of hardware, mountains of software, mountains of sport equipment, mountains of books and many more mountains.

“I am dreaming,” she concluded. “This has to be a dream. Yes, I will wake up after I see more incoherent stuff. Maybe get chased by a monster out of toys. Yet, I am only dreaming about being sucked into a bag and sitting naked on a mountain of plush toys.”

She stood up, still covering her bosom and the private parts further down. She started to walk, not because she was curious, but because she needed to do something to distract her mind.  
Also, to find a better hiding spot just in case this did turn out to be real.

Noticing how she didn’t feel cold, which was at least something, she walked down the mountain on which she had been placed.

She wandered through this strange mountain range, discovering valleys filled with even more toys, surrounded by the Toy Mountains in the area. Looking up into the sky, she saw only darkness, but the area in which she was standing was illuminated by flying orbs, emanating lights of a festive yellow color and some even came in green, red and white variety.  
She wondered if she had smoked some candy canes earlier today.

Walking through this still kind of scary, but also colorful, wondrous and mirthful looking world made her forget her many worries for the moment, even her current exposure.  
World events, regressive people gaining power, hate popping up anew, idiots in charge…  
This almost felt like nothing because it was surreal. Still scary, yet too surreal to be taken seriously.

“Is somebody here!?” Elise shouted into this land of toys. “If so, please get me something to wear. I am… indecent.”

But nobody answered her.

“If this is real, why did this woman kidnap me?” Elise asked herself while climbing over a few Christmas presents and onto a table for air hockey to have a better view of the area. “To torment me? Or to really gift me to somebody? This is insane.”

Then, there was suddenly a new source of light coming from above. She looked up and saw a giant hand reaching towards her. She only produced an “Eeep” before running away as fast as she could. 

“I definitely consumed some drugs,” she said to herself, thinking it would make that hope into a reality and this madness into a bad trip while she ran past teddy bears, Jack-in-a-Boxes and brand new PCs.  
Every toy or other item of value she saw would have a festive bow on it, marking it as a Christmas present. But she wasn’t interested in that anymore, the only thing she wanted now was to get her naked bottom out of the giant hand’s way.

Spotting a small cave in one of the mountains that looked safe, she ducked into it, crawling deeper to get to safety. On her knees and arms, naked, the feeling of helplessness only grew stronger. She still didn’t feel cold, but a shiver was shaking her spine. She wished again and again that this bad dream would be over soon.

She heard the rumbling outside. The hand was probably scanning for the prey that just eluded it. Elise huddled with her back against a corner, wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them to her body. She shivered, fearing the hand more now that she wasn’t able to see it. She begged that this may finally end soon. She begged this nightmare would end and her suffering as well.

Suddenly the outside became quiet, a very sudden silence that didn’t invite relaxation. Elise’s heart throbbed against her chest and she looked around, waiting in shivering horror what might happen next.  
She waited for a few minutes, breathing heavily and with control in fear her pursuer might hear her.

Then, the entire cave started to shake as it was taken and lifted from the ground. Elise looked around in panic and shrieked in terror as gravity turned sideways and she started to slide towards the exit.  
“No, no, NO!”  
Elise tried to climb back, grabbing onto some toys on the wall and hanging on with all her might. The toys, a toy ship and a plastic sword, were surprisingly good objects to grab on and they held the naked women safely above the gaping maw of an exit that was now under her.  
She wanted to climb higher as the entire cave started to shake. She tightened her grip. She had never clasped to something so hard in her life before.

“Help, somebody HELP ME!”

She tried to climb up once again. “Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?”

Then came the fall. She couldn’t keep herself hanging to the wall. She closed her eyes, expecting to land in the fleshy palms of a giant hand. Instead, she would be surprised as she felt soft cotton around her as she landed.  
She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by a lot of red.

She was flabbergasted “What in heaven is happening now?”

* * *

In a dark bedroom, a woman awoke from strange noises. She was shorter than average women of her age, not little person short, but short nonetheless. She got up from her bed, put on slippers and moved her chubby frame towards the door. She turned on the lights and searched for the source of the noise with her big brown eyes.

Sneaking through her apartment, the woman with the blonde neck long curly hair was assuming that this could be an animal that somehow snuck into her apartment. The young lady with small lips, mighty hips and straight nose wasn’t worried about any burglars, she had nothing worth stealing, not even herself.

The sound came from her living room, and as she got there and turned on the lights, she ran into a big surprise.

There was a giant red Christmas sock with white trim hanging from a candy cane that was stuck in the wall. The sock thrashed around, called muffled cries for help and an attractive female outline was visible through it.  
The resident of this apartment was flabbergasted, confused, a little scared and curious, despite the serious nature of the situation. She thought such a situation would never happen to her, but it seemed she was wrong.

But the fact was that the woman in the sock wasn’t enjoying the situation. She quickly walked over to the sock that was closed by something that the woman couldn’t detect.

“Hello, Anabelle, you cute bauble here is your Christmas present, I hope you have fun with her.”  
Anabelle turned around and saw herself being confronted with Nicola. “Merry Christmas, cute bauble.”

Anabelle was so surprised she didn’t know what to do, so Nicola explained it to her.  
“Do not worry, everything will be fine. Just open the buttons that are keeping the sock closed to let your Christmas present go free.”

Anabelle looked back to the sock and noticed the buttons sealing the opening of the sock through buttonholes. As she turned around again, Nicola was gone.

“What in the…?”

The shouting for help called Anabelle back to the inhabitant of the sock. She took her steeping stool to reach the buttons and opened the sock.

Elise’s head came out of the bag, grasping for fresh air and looked around, still scared and anxious.  
“Where am I? Who are you?”

Anabelle, who almost had fallen from her stool from the surprise, answered quickly: “You are in my apartment and my name is Anabelle,” she explained in a calm and soothing voice. “Some woman in a Santa costume placed you here, I think.”

“Have you seen her?”

“She was here just a second ago-”

“Please, call the police,” Elise requested politely. “She could do something similar to you.”

“I will get you out of this sock first, come on I will help you.”

The socked woman drew her head a little back into the sock and blushed. “I am indecent… The Santa woman undressed me. I am completely naked.” 

Anabelle blushed now as well. She had only seen the pretty face of Elise so far, but she was sure that she also had an outstanding body. She looked down, noticing that the breasts of her unexpected guest outlined especially nicely through the red material.

“I-I will get you something to wear. Nothing I have may fit you, though, so-”

“My stuff!” was a sudden exclamation by Elise and she pointed at something behind Anabelle. “My clothes are on this desk!”

Anabelle looked behind her and spotted a pile of clothes, neatly folded and laying on the table with a pair of shoes under said table. 

Whoever that Santa was, she was not so cruel as to steal somebody’s clothes. thought Anabelle.

“Are you okay?” asked Anabelle as she walked over to get the clothes to Elise. “I mean physically okay. Any injuries?”

“No, I don’t think I was hurt,” she told Elise after a quick visual check of her own body. “Yes, I am okay, thank you for asking.”

Anabelle stood before Elise with her clothing and didn’t know what to do next. She hadn’t thought it through. “Would you like to dress in the sock or outside?”

Elise thought for a moment. “I think I can manage to dress inside this sock. Just give me the clothes.”

* * *

Elise was nipping on the cacao Anabelle had made for her. After this unusual introduction, both of them sat at the table and looked awkwardly into different directions.

Both were caught by surprise and talking and acting in this situation held them back from thinking about it, but now they had to face it.  
So, a good start was to explain what was going on.

“So, this Santa lady tricked you into putting your hand into her bag and you got sucked out of your clothing and into an alternate dimension filled by nothing but toys, Christmas presents and other items?”

“I am ready for psychiatric treatment,” Elise mumbled under her breath. “At least I can say that I am completely crazy. I was kidnapped and brought to you as a present.”

“You can go whenever you want,” made Anabelle instantly clear. “I would never force you or anyone else to be my slave.”

“I don’t think she wanted me to be your slave,” Elise said. “It just didn’t sound like that. She just talked about making me into a present, but not in a malicious way.”

Anabelle nodded. “It seems so.” Then she continued with deep sadness in her voice: “I just don’t understand why she thought I deserved any kind of gift. I am not worthy of a gift.”

Elise, hearing that, felt her heart break a little bit. “Don’t talk like this! You deserve better.”

“Why should I deserve better?”

“You cared about my safety more than anything else the second you discovered me. A bad person wouldn’t do that. Not to mention you didn’t care for your own safety, considering the entire thing was, and still is, very suspicious.”

“Who would even want me? I am not even worth being kidnapped or killed…”

Elise pulled Anabelle into a hug so fast, the latter could only give a surprised “Huh!?” 

“You are worth everything. Please, stop talking like this.”

Anabelle was surprised. Positively. She also liked to be held into the air, Elise was stronger than she looked.

“I…. You don’t sound like you are just trying to make me happy. You really mean it!”

Elise was incredulous. “Yes, of course. What else should one ask?”

Anabelle wanted to give an answer, but hesitated for a moment and thought it through. “I felt like nobody is interested in me. I felt like nobody was caring about me. I felt unloved for some time now, and around Christmas, it became especially bad.”

Neither of the two was sure how this happened, but they had started to talk about their feelings.

“You know? I will do everything I can so that you feel loved.”

It made no sense.

“Really?

Yet they did it.

“Yes, Anabelle.”

The two women (one sitting, one being held) felt really good for the first time in a long time now.

“Two baubles found each other,” commented Nicola from outside the window. That was surprising for Anabelle because she lived on the 10th floor of her apartment.  
The two “baubles” got closer to the window and saw that Nicola was sitting in a flying car. The same BMV Elise had seen before to be exact.

“This is your first time seeing a flying car outside of the movies, TV shows and videogames I assume. I wanted to make sure that you two know that this is a real Christmas wonder for you two.”

Anabelle raised an eyebrow. “You wanted to bring us together while striping Elise naked and stuffing her into a large Christmas sock?”

“It worked, I was pretty sure it would work.”

“And if it had not worked?” wanted Elise to know.

“I can make people forget. Forget-me-Powder. But I don’t need it now.”

“Because that is not screwed up,” asked Elise sarcastically. “I fear for the people you might have killed.”

“I have resurrection spells for that,” told Nicola the two as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “Have to go then. Many presents and people to gift around.”

The two formerly unlucky humans watched in awe as the Porsche drove, or rather flew, away with spinning wheels that secluded golden dust.

“Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas and peace on earth you two!”

Both women looked at the magic Porsche flying away to bring more mirth to the world (and to kidnap more people).

“Should we call the police?” asked Anabelle Elise. “I don’t know if all those well-meaning actions will pay out in a good way like with us.”

“I doubt the police will believe us if we call and say that the real Santa Claus is actually a female and drives around in a flying car.”

“I wonder if the tires are called Rudolph, Blitzen, Donner and Dancer.” 

Elise chuckled in response. “Well, the headlights are red, I guess they are Rudolph.”

“Then the first tire is Blitzen, the Second Donner, the third Dasher and the fourth Dasher.”

Anabelle nodded. “Yeah, sounds about right. Come on, let us watch some TV.”

* * *

And while the two young women would watch TV, Nicola was driving over the whole world, delivering presents and committing more kidnappings to deliver them to people who deserve them/deserve each other.  
Some of her elves had doubts about this idea, not to mention the lack of legality of such actions.  
Nicola countered then that Santas regularly break into people’s homes and combined, they would probably being imprisoned for millions of years.

So, she was on her merry way, bringing people together via kidnapping, while one of the Krampuses was kidnapping people to punish them.

But that is a story for another day.

Elise and Anabelle snuggled together into the big Christmas sock, which was surprisingly comfy for cuddling and even perfect to sleep in.  
They didn’t plan the latter, it just happened while they were laying, embracing each other in it, celebrating their new friendship.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Wasn’t that a beautiful little Christmas tale how a merry kidnapping brought two lonely people together?  
>  Don’t try this with other people my dear reader, all you will get is prison time.**
> 
> **I want to apologize that this fanfic is so late. There had been complications.**
> 
> **I wish you all a rather belated merry Christmas and a happy new year my dear readers.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Socks with buttonholes? Sounds like the buttonsacks made by[Nabville](https://www.deviantart.com/nabville/gallery/) from DeviantArt.**


End file.
